


Thirst for Knowledge

by Darsynia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darsynia/pseuds/Darsynia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert has a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst for Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Secret Admirer at [ashthedrabble](http://community.livejournal.com/ashthedrabble).

He'd looked at the thing, a little flattered as well as repelled by the present itself, not to mention curious as to its origins. It had appeared on the counter one day while he was at lunch, with no note of explanation (_or apology,_ he'd thought to himself with a wry grimace).

It... well, it intimidated him, he had to admit. The first few times he used it, he found himself blushing, wondering if the individual who'd gifted him with it was enjoying the connotations of his lips on a mug with the words 'Kiss the Librarian' adorning the front...


End file.
